Compressors, for example, gas compressors can produce noise, vibration, pulsation, and/or other incidental forces and/or effects. Different types of compressors may be particularly prone to certain incidental forces and/or effects. Reducing such incidental forces and/or effects can increase operational life and reliability, and can reduce maintenance requirements.